Blood and Fairy Cakes
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Rose is the daughter of Lydia and Edgar. She's a failure when it comes to fairies and the only one who remotely gets her is Raven's son Renn. But the Fairies need a new Blue Knight Earl and Rose has a lot of free time... Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction that I've been thinking about doing for some time, I understand that parts of it are a bit random and to think that people like Raven, Kelpie and Uylsses found someone to have kids with is asking a bit much from the fans. **

**Bear with me. If it really is that bad then I'll stop it. **

Chapter 1: A rust-coloured rose

"Rose! Rose! Wake up!"

"N-Nico?" A small girl sat up and brushed her hand through her hair. "What time is it? Is it time for breakfast?"

"Lunch, actually."

"Oh dear," Rose yawned.

"Yes, you can 'oh dear' it all you want but have you forgotten what day it is?" The silver grey cat leapt up onto her bed spread and looked her deeply in her ash-mauve eyes.

"Wednesday?"

"Your piano recital day."

"Oh damnit!" Rose sat bolt upright.

"Rose-" Nico began chidingly.

"I mean...oh no. I completely forgot."

"You've inherited your mother's forgetfulness," Sighed Nico. "And her rust coloured hair."

"It's _caramel_," Snapped Rose. "Cara-mel!"

"Of course, caramel." Nico rolled his silvery green eyes and sprang away. "Too bad you didn't get her peridot green eyes, then people would actually believe that you can see fairies."

"I _can_ see fairies. You don't need peridot green eyes to see them- that's just insulting."

Rose was out of bed and she came out of the bathroom drying her face with a towel. She looked round wildly. "Hairbrush?"

"Maybe the brownies got it."

"Goddamn freaking brownies!" Cried Rose.

"Ladies don't curse," Nico reminded her.

Rose sighed. "What do brownies like again? Milk or something?"

"You are the worst fairy doctor the world has ever known."

"I don't want to be a fairy doctor. I can't imagine anything I'd less like."

"Well fairies do seem to hate your guts. I wonder who you take after more. Your father or mother..."

As our heroine becomes preoccupied with her brownie/hairbrush search, it would be right to tell you that Rose is the youngest of three children belonging to Edgar Ashenbert and Lydia Carlton.

She has two brothers, Simon and Harry- both with dark blonde hair and dazzling peridot green eyes. Fairies adore them, people adore them and they, in turn, are good, caring, loveable and sweet boys who do everything in their power to help everyone around them.

Then there is Rose.

Rose has rust/caramel coloured hair and ash mauve eyes. She and her brothers can see fairies but where the brothers help them, Rose ignores them. Fairies annoy her, people annoy her and she, in turn, annoys everybody else. It's not that she means to, it's just...well, she loves spectral hounds and dark spirits and can't get enough of ghosts. She finds being a fairy doctor boring, she doesn't get the Blue Earl legacy.

If you want the short version: Rose was a complete failure to her family.

Not that they would ever dream of saying this, but Rose can tell when they look at her brothers in pride then look at her and kind of sigh.

For example, downstairs in the manor Harry, Simon, Lydia and Edgar are in the dining room, pleasantly talking.

"I can't wait for Rosie's piano recital." Harry says. "I really think she's improving."

"I'm sure she is after all that practice." Lydia smiles.

"Where is she? She didn't show for breakfast," Edgar wonders out loud. "I hope she's not ill."

"Maybe she was practicing." Suggests Simon.

Then they hear yelling.

"YOU STUPID BROWNIES! PUT THE HAIRBRUSH DOWN OR I'LL CUT YOU IN TWO!"

Something smashed, a cat yowled, more crashes and something heavy-sounding fell over and there was a sound of shattering glass.

About six minutes later a girl with long rust/caramel coloured hair (and her silver cat) ran into the room, hopping on one foot as she put her shoe on.

"I'm sorry I'm late," She said serenely. "You wouldn't believe the traffic."

"Rose, darling," Lydia sighed.

"Well, I should go practice for my recital," Rose continued, walking past the table and opening the door.

"Rose, wait, we have a surprise for you." Edgar told her.

"It's...not another cat is it?" Rose shot a glance at Nico who glared at her.

"No, it's a person I'd like you to meet. His name is Renn. You might not remember him, you last saw him when you were three."

Renn? The name was familiar and for some reason Rose recalled a flash of eyes so dark green they were almost black.

"He's not coming to the recital is he? Because I suck."

"I love your playing, sis," Harry said immediately.

"You're such a great liar," Rose told him, closing the door behind her.

A few seconds later Nico was at her heels again, looking up at her. "So, how are you planning to go through the recital when you skipped all your lessons."

"Shut up, Nico, I'm thinking."

"The Suddenly-Ill strategy again?"

"Do you think they'll fall for it?"

"They're such nice people- they'll pretend to."

"Ugh! I hate it when they get all disappointed on me. It's not my fault that I'm musically challenged."

"I know. Look at the time you tried the cello recital. My ears still hurt."

"Nico, go cough up a fur ball."

The door slammed in his face.

"Women," Nico sighed. "Especially that one. How can anyone call her a lady?"

Rose sat down in front of the piano and ran her fingers over the keys lightly. What could she do? Why wasn't she talented like her perfect brothers?

"I hate you." Rose hissed to the piano.

The piano didn't respond.

Rose closed her ash mauve eyes for a while. When she opened them she saw someone standing behind the piano.

Rose gasped at how much he looked like her father's servant, Raven.

But this boy was...less tame, his eyes were darker and vibrant and almost sparking. He wore the same emotionless expression, but his eyes said it all, unlike Raven as you couldn't read Raven at all.

Still, the similarities were undeniable.

"Are you..." Rose blinked.

"My name's Renn," Said the boy. "Rose-sama."

Sama? Rose was thrown for what to say for a second, which wasn't like her at all.

So she struggled to find something to say.

"Did you know that my cat talks?" She blurted.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, guys! *ducks as plate is thrown and crashes behind her* Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. …A year…or so…

But I'm sure this story will be, um, worth it! *laughs unconvincingly*

So…enjoy! (…and please don't kill me)

xxx

Chapter 2: Demon Servant

Renn stared at her.

Nico, who had entered the room, stared at her.

Rose would have stared at her if it had been possible.

"Oh!" Rose saw her escape as she spotted Nico. "There he is! The talking cat!"

Nico's eyes widened innocently. "Meow."

Rose could have strangled him.

"Ha, ha," She advanced towards him menacingly. "Very _funny_, Nico."

"Meow."

"Nico, I swear-!" Rose began to hiss.

"It's alright, Rose-sama," Renn said mildly. "I know Nico-san can talk."

"Please don't give the cat an honorific." Rose muttered.

"You're no fun," Nico pouted. "And I came to tell you that it's confirmed. She _is_ the one."

"What?" Rose looked at him.

Renn's eyes widened slightly, then he regained his usual expression. "I see." He dropped to one knee in front of her, making Rose almost fall off her chair. "Forgive me for addressing you so informally, Ojou-sama." He said. "I am your demon- Renn. Please give me your orders."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rose jumped up onto the piano chair as if the carpet was boiling lava. "What…what the hell are you on about?"

"Didn't your father mention that Raven's son, Renn would become your servant soon?"

"Yeah, think I would have remembered that particular conversation, Nico."

"Huh," Nico chuckled. "Well, then this must be a bit of a shock."

"To tell you the truth, it is quite!" Rose spat.

"I'll go tell your parents your fine with it." Nico trotted away.

"Come back here you snake in fluffy clothing!" Rose went to follow him, then almost tripped over the edge of the chair that she was standing on.

Renn rose immediately and took her hand to stop her from tumbling off. "Are you alright, Ojou-sama?"

"I've had better days," Rose admitted. "Days that made more sense."

"I'm sorry for surprising you," A small smile flickered over Renn's face. "I thought you knew."

Rose's eyes narrowed. Was he…_teasing_ her?

"Darling," Lydia ran in. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Rose snapped. "Why didn't you or father _tell_ me?"

"We'll tell you now," Edgar now came in behind Lydia and slipped his arm around her waist. "The truth is, it's a very important change."

"Wonderful."

"You see, it seems that the Fae have decided on the new Blue Knight Earl."

"Huh?"

"I thought the legacy would pass to one of your brothers- but they want you."

"Um…why?" Was all Rose could say.

"We have no idea." Admitted Edgar, then redeemed himself quickly when Lydia nudged him. "I mean! Because you're so talented, sweetie!"

"Huh." Rose glared at him.

"So, Raven's son- Renn has been summoned to protect you," Lydia smiled. "Isn't that nice?"

"Well…it's kinda…awkward. I mean-"

"Great! We knew you'd agree!"

"But-!"

"We thought that he could guard you when you go up to stay with Cecily for the summer."

"He's coming with me?" Rose jabbed a thumb at Renn.

"Of course!"

Rose had hoped to spend a nice, quiet summer at her best friend's London town house, doing the usual girly things like shopping and picnics and gossiping…

How could she possibly do that whilst being stalked by some guy she barely knew?

"I'm going to my room." She muttered.

"Oh darling! Practice for your piano recital first!" Lydia called.

Rose was not one of those kids who told their own parents to go to hell, but at that moment, she really wished she was.

She kept walking.

"Hey, lil' sis!" Harry waved at her as she crossed the hall.

"Buzz off." Rose muttered, not above putting her brother in his place now and then.

She reached her room, threw herself down on her bed and groaned.

Life was suddenly even more constrained than usual.

She had always felt bad for Raven, being confined to servitude like that and felt it was hypocritical of her Dad to call him his 'friend' through all this.

But, most of all, she had thought how bad it would be if she herself couldn't move a step without a servant being there.

And now-

"Ojou-sama?"

"Oh Jesus!" Rose leapt up from the bed, stunned. "When _the hell_ did you get here?"

"About ten seconds ago, ma'am."

"Well would you leave me alone please?" Rose snapped. "Kinda in the middle of a self-pity session here."

"I was ordered to come and help you pack."

"Well now I'm counter-ordering it."

Renn's hand stilled over Rose's leather green suitcase propped up against the wall.

He turned to her with those unfathomable green eyes looking darker than ever.

"Ojou-sama," He said. "Do you not want me here?"

"What the hell do you think?" Rose was vaguely aware she was being a tiny bit harsh, but right now she was too het up to care.

Renn's eyes darkened further. "Then I am of no use to you?"

"Nope!"

"I see." In one motion Renn took down the ancestral sword that hung from the wall above Rose's bedside table and dropped to his knees.

He reached up with both hands and offered her the sword.

"If I am useless to you," He said quietly. "Then kill me."

Rose stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Uh…what?"

"The sprite within me is nothing but a blood-thirsty creature. The lowest of the low- able only to kill. Without your mastery over it, I would descend into darkness. I live to repay my debt to you for saving me from this fate and swear to protect you with my life. But if I am of no use, then please kill me- life is not worth living if you do not wish me here."

"Okay, pal, you've taken this a bit too far!" Rose was panicking.

_What the hell _was_ this guy?_

"So," Renn looked up again, his eyes lighter. "You'll accept me as a servant?"

Rose glanced at the sword. "S-sure."

Renn leaned forward and, to Rose's mortification, kissed the hand that lay on her lap. "Thank you, Ojou-sama."

She was frozen stiff as Renn got to his feet, looking almost cheerful. "So, ma'am, what should I pack?"

Rose glared at him.

Who was controlling who exactly?

xxx

Rose returned to her parents, chagrinned.

"What kind of psycho have you set me up with anyway?" She demanded.

"Isn't he a nice boy?" Lydia beamed.

Rose shot a glance at Renn, who turned and gave her an innocent smile.

The little-!

"I'm a little sad you decided to leave a day early," Harry said. "What about your piano recital?"

There was a pause.

"Maybe it's for the best." Simon mused.

Renn helped Rose into the carriage. "Would you like me to bring you anything, Ojou-sama?"

"Normality would be nice." Rose remarked.

Renn seemed to ignore this, but when he turned away Rose could've sworn she saw a smile.

"Bye!" Edgar waved.

"Have fun!" Nico shouted.

Rose sank lower in her carriage seat.

Something needed to be done about this demon servant.

And fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Extra-long chapter to make up for the fact that I'm terrible at updating.**

xxx

Chapter 3: Blue Knight Earl Girl

The freezing rain that Rose saw as soon as she woke up did not, as expected, do much to lift her mood.

The city depressed her.

Especially Cheapside, and the slums that lay just beyond that, the streets cloaked with the hazy poison of the factory fumes and on some anonymous street corner a paper boy crowed:

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Two more 'gals found dead in White Hall!"

Rose shuddered.

Renn was still up front, steering the horses and she was glad for that.

She wouldn't have been able to endure him for this long.

There came a tiny tap on the window and Rose looked to see a brownie.

It waved.

Rose closed the window curtain.

Fairies gave her a headache and who cared if her mother had been a regular fairy doctor pro?

Why did fairies _need_ doctors anyway if they were so amazing?

What- so they can fly, grant wishes and bring good fortune, but cough medicine escapes their ethereal knowledge?

Rose fiddled with the string of her bonnet.

She knew she was just bitter and that that wasn't exactly what a fairy doctor was anyway. And in any case, there was no way she was cut out for it.

The family outlier.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped and Rose inhaled deeply as she waited for Renn to come out.

After he didn't, she opened the door herself, irritated.

"What-?"

She caught sight of Renn sitting up on the carriage seat and someone standing below, on the ground, arms folded.

"There a problem?" She demanded.

Renn leapt from the carriage like a cat, became a blur, then stood ready and waiting at her side, his hand proffered to help her out.

"It appears so, Ojou-sama."

Rose looked towards the obstruction to see a blonde man in thin spectacles- he looked like he was in his early twenties and wore a tweed waistcoat.

She strode over to him importantly, folding her arms and putting on her best I'm-the-only-daughter-of-an-earl-buddy voice.

"May I ask if you realise exactly whose carriage you are obstructing, sir?"

The blonde man jumped a little at her tone and bowed. "M' lady, I can assure you I do not waste your time-"

"I'll make that decision for myself, thank you."

"My name is Ulyus Yates," Here he offered her a white business card which Renn took. "I'm from the Department of Other Worldly Affairs and I've come on behalf of the Mer."

"Bored now." Rose turned back towards the carriage.

"P-please, m'lady! This is of the utmost importance! It concerns your lineage to the Blue Knight Early succession."

"Wait," She frowned. "Ulyus…Ulyus…_why_ does that name sound familiar?"

"I believe he is the only son of Ulysses- the man who attempted to usurp your father's right to the Blue Knight Earl lineage." Renn offered.

"Oh yeah!" Rose clapped her hands. "_Now_ I remember!"

Ulyus cringed. "Please don't remember me because of that."

"I didn't know that guy's last name was 'Yates'!"

"I took my mother's name, m'lady."

Rose studied him closely. "So, now you work for this department thing?"

"I'm a clerk, m'lady."

"Oh." Rose fidgeted awkwardly. "Well…that's nice."

"And now you are sent to deliver the message of coronation- the same one your father strived for- to the daughter of his sworn enemy?" At least Renn seemed to be enjoying himself.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Wow. That's rough, man."

Ulyus looked like he was deeply regretting accepting this job. "That's…quite alright, m'lady."

"But yeah, I'd love to go with you and all, but Cecily is kind of expecting me so…"

"That's fine!" Ulyus looked a little too happy to be getting rid of them. "One of my associates will-"

"Oh, hey, here's an idea!" Rose clapped her hands. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Er, what?"

"Yeah! I'm sure Cecily will be more than pleased to meet you. And we can discuss all this Blue Knight Earl stuff there!"

"Oh…no…I wouldn't want to intrude!" Ulyus backed away hastily.

"So," Rose took two steps towards him. "You won't do me this one favour?"

"Um-"

"Even after your father tried to kill mine?"

"I-"

"It is indeed incredible," Renn chimed in. "That he refuses to do you this one courtesy, Ojou-sama."

"N-now wait-"

"And now he's trying to make excuses."

"Truly despicable."

"ALRIGHT!" Ulyus snapped. "Fine! Okay, I get it! I'll go!"

He was met be two gleaming pairs of eyes and smiles.

"I thought he'd agree in the end, Renn."

"Your intelligence is indeed superior, Ojou-sama."

_Oh God._ Ulyus thought.

xxx

Cecily greeted Rose as soon as she came through the door. "Rosie!" She clapped her hands. "At last!"

She ran to hug her. Then stopped in mid-step, her mouth falling open.

"Hey, Cecily, sorry I'm late, I-" Rose blinked at her friend's frozen form. "Erm…hello?"

Cecily gained control of herself and swept her long golden-brown hair over one thin shoulder. She had really big sea-green eyes that she now batted slightly.

"And you brought a friend." She purred.

Rose glanced at Renn who was standing behind her.

"This is Renn." She said.

Renn bowed. "It's an honour, Miss Cecily."

"Aww!" Cecily cooed. "So he's your new servant? Wow, where'd you find him?"

Rose winced.

_The depths of Hell?_

"And this," She stood to the side and swept an arm out to reveal Ulyus. "Is the son of my father's mortal enemy."

Ulyus twitched. "My name is Ulyus Yates, m'lady."

"Yeah, son of my father's mortal enemy, no one cares."

"Oh, well any frenemy of Rose's is instantly a friend of mine!" Cecily beamed.

"I'm not a frenemy, I-!"

"Rose, you must be exhausted, why don't you go have a lie-down in your room?"

"I agree to this idea." Rose replied.

"And Renn," Cecily curled her arm around his. "Can come for a grand tour of the house with me."

It was Rose's turn to twitch.

Renn looked down at Cecily uneasily.

"Oh," Rose said, glaring at Renn. "Well, okay then."

_Why doesn't he shake her off?!_

"Is that okay with you, Renn?" Smiled Cecily.

"I really should stay with my mistress-"

"Oh, she'll be fine! Won't you, Rosie?"

"Yeah, Renn," Rose turned away. "Go for a grand tour. I'll be in my room."

"Second door on the landing of the third floor." Cecily waved.

Rose walked up the stairs.

"Ojou-sama…" Renn murmured, worriedly.

"Come on, Renn!" Cecily dragged him away.

They exited through the oak doors.

Ulyus sighed. "And I'll just stand here I guess."

xxx

Rose sat on her new bed, spread over with fresh white and pink rose-patterned sheets, and amused herself with switching the small bedside oil lamp on and off.

Ulyus entered the room, dragging her case with her. "Shouldn't Renn be doing this?" He demanded.

"Tch." Rose said. "He's obviously preoccupied."

"Here's your case." Ulyus slammed it on the door.

"And you'll unpack it for me? Oh Ulyus, you're such a doll."

"Don't take advantage of people, m'lady."

"And I'll have milk tea with no sugar, thanks."

Seconds later, Renn came in hastily. "Forgive me, Ojou-sama. I managed to escape."

Rose glared at him. "'Escape', huh? That's a weird way of putting it when you didn't seem too bothered."

Renn dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "Please forgive me, Ojou-sama."

"Er," Ulyus backed away. "I'll just…leave you two to it then…"

"Wait," Rose snapped. "You're getting me tea."

"I'll get it, Ojou-sama." Renn said immediately.

"No, I asked Ulyus. You need to go for your walk with Cecily; it's rude to keep her waiting."

"I really don't mind if he makes the tea-"

"Ulyus, shut up."

"Are you angry with me, Ojou-sama?" Renn asked quietly.

"I don't care enough to be angry." Rose said breezily.

"You get jealous really easily." Ulyus commented, only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

"Tea now!" Rose spat.

"On it!" He zoomed away.

"I wanted to say something, Ojou-sama, but I didn't want to be rude to a friend of yours."

"Great," Rose said. "Then don't be. Grand tour time. Bye."

"Please accompany us, Ojou-sama."

"I have a headache."

"Then let me get you some water-"

"I'm fine, Renn! Just go!"

Rose had her back to him by now and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, glaring at the wall.

Renn looked up slightly. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I must obey."

"You must."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." Renn rose to his feet and left quietly.

Rose paused for a moment, looked over her shoulder and groaned.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Ulyus came back a second later with the tea.

"Ulyus," Rose said.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Why am I a total bitch?"

"Life is full of questions," Ulyus replied. "One I happen to be asking myself is why I've now got my own room in an uptown London manor when all I came to do was deliver one short message."

"'Tis very strange." Rose agreed.

"By the way, you shouldn't be so mean to Renn."

"I know."

"He only wants to help you."

"Only because he has to."

"I don't know,"

Rose looked up at Ulyus. "What?"

"That guy doesn't seem like the type of person who'd serve someone he doesn't want to serve, demon or not."

"You're imagining things." Rose muttered, sipping her tea.

There was a pause.

"Hey," Rose snapped her fingers. "You. Unpacking my case time."

"You're beginning to grate on my nerves, m'lady."

"Less talk, more unpack."

xxx

Rose left the room after a while to take a walk in the gardens.

They were much smaller than the ones back home, but in a place as crowded as London she should probably be grateful that she had gardens at all.

To be honest, Rose wanted to go and find Renn and unsay all of those things.

Playing back the scenario in her head, she knew she had acted like a child.

_But, well I'm not trying to give myself excuses or anything, but growing up as the default child of a fairy doctor (which I'm not) and the Blue Knight Earl (which I'm terrible at), I never really was what you would call a 'good kid'._

And then Renn came, saw her faults first hand, and still wanted to be with her for some reason.

"Like the garden, my lady?"

Rose turned to see a tall, gangly gardener with his cap turned down, approaching her.

"Er," She said. "Yes. Just admiring the…" She looked down at a purple flower. "Whatever this thing is."

"A hydrangea."

"Yeah. That."

"I couldn't believe it when Miss Cecily told me that we could be expecting the infamous Blue Knight Earl to stay."

"Yeah, well…yeah."

"Your skills must be quite adept by now, my lady."

"Oh you'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

"Yes. And intensely underwhelmed." Then, a feeling of panic struck Rose. She kept her eyes on the purple flowers (hydrangeas) below her and touched their petals gently. "Say," She said quietly. "I just realised something."

"Oh?"

"I never told Cecily I was the Blue Knight Earl."

There was a long pause, then the gardener sighed heavily. "Oops," He said. "Shoulda done my research, huh?" He removed his cap and his eyes were thin like a cat's and jet-black.

"Who are you?" Rose would have been proud of the steadiness in her voice if she hadn't been petrified at the time.

"I'm one of the Fae," He said. "One of the Light Order."

"Light Order?" Rose had heard their name before. "Wait, then you're on the good side! Don't you stand up for all that is pure and true or something?"

"Exactly right," The Fae man smiled. "Well done. And that is why I cannot allow you to be the Blue Knight Earl. You have an affinity for evil."

"That's not very nice."

"You have that _thing_ as a servant for a start."

"Don't judge Ulyus until you've met him."

"I was _referring_ to the demon."

Rose frowned. "Renn?"

"It would be better for you if he was not serving you at all."

"You're telling me."

"That thing is pure evil."

"Preachin' to the choir on that one, buddy."

The Fae man twitched. "I get the impression that you're not taking me very seriously."

"And you would be correct."

"Well," The Fae man's hand extended into five long lethal-looking silvery claws. "Maybe this will quell you."

All Rose could do was step back as the claw whistled through the air towards her.

There was blood, but it never hit her.

It was Renn's blood that smattered the gravel, almost black.

"Took your sweet time." Rose managed.

"I apologize profusely, Ojou-sama." Renn said, holding up his arm where the five claws had embedded themselves. "Permission to attack this wretch?"

"Permission granted with a smile."

Rose flinched as Renn's eyes began to shine. A glittering black-green, lethal and delirious as the shine of blood on a knife.

The Fae assassin grinned. "I'd wage my last coin on a low-life demon not being able to touch me."

Renn smiled slightly. "That's a bet you don't want to make."

Before Rose could even blink, Renn was a blur, then there was the sound of tearing flesh and more blood on the gravel.

Rose stared at Renn as he stabbed his hand into the Fae man's chest and let the assassin fall to the ground and lay there, still and dead.

Renn caught her look. "This is what I am, Ojou-sama," He said quietly. "A killer. And I would kill anyone to protect you, even my own family."

Rose looked away.

"Even among demons, I'm an outcast."

At that, Rose managed a small smile. "An outcast, huh?" She murmured. "Can't imagine what that's like."

Renn walked over to her and knelt down. "Please don't ever order me to leave your side again. Order me to fetch, to carry, to kill- but never to leave you."

Rose shook her head. "Why do you want to serve me so much?"

Renn smiled. "That's my secret, Ojou-sama."

"Is it because I'm so gorgeous you're unable to leave my side?"

"Admittedly, that does help."

_Does this mean I don't have to be on my own anymore?_

Renn brought her hand up to his lips. "I'm your property now." He said.

Rose went crimson. "Whoa, whoa! Don't say it like that!"

"Why not, Ojou-sama?"

"People will get the wrong impression!"

"Ahem," Ulyus, who had been standing there for a while, cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna lie, this is starting to get weird."

"'Starting'?" Rose muttered.

Ulyus looked at the remains of the Fae assassin. "You know what? Not even gonna ask. Just gonna repress."

"More assassins from the Light Order are going to come after you, Ojou-sama."

"And you need to see the Mer," Ulyus said. "Which was the original reason I came to see you."

"That's why I can't leave your side." Renn said.

Rose looked up at him. "Guess I'm stuck with you."

"I'll earn my keep, Ojou-sama."

"And my good pal Ulyus."

"I actually need to get back to work…"

"Who's staying with me forever."

"Will you at least stop mentioning the fact our fathers are enemies?"

"That would take out the irony," Renn helped Rose to her feet. "And people love irony."

"Rose!" Cecily sprinted across the garden, wide-eyed. "Th-there's blood everywhere! What in the world happened?"

"It was Ulyus." Rose pointed.

"Definitely Mr Ulyus." Renn nodded.

"Wha-?!"

"He'll be happy to explain everything." Rose said as she and Renn made their escape.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me why exactly you're so keen on serving me, Renn."

Renn smiled and didn't say anything, but he took her hand.

Rose frowned. "What's up?"

_You didn't hear it?_ He thought. _I'm telling you why right now._


End file.
